


Embrace

by MysteryMuse



Series: Random Access Memory [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Maverick on Hunter, Megaman X8, Partial Mind Control, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Below them, as they drifted, the moon began to quake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

Very gently, very slowly, Lumine drifted closer to X and snuck his arms around the blue Reploid's waist. He held his breath, waiting to see how the Hunter would react; whether he would try to throw him off, or whether he would freeze in fear, or do something else- or nothing at all.

X did freeze, for a moment- and then he sighed, lowering his chin toward his chest. He was startled to hear the sound coming out of himself as Lumine's arms tightened - a tired kind of mewl.

Lumine started to drift away from the floor, frame glimmering blue, carrying X with him. The Earth sank soundless below the grey horizon of the moon, and night began to sweep across the lunar surface.

The pale light from Lumine's body crept slowly over X's frame as well, igniting a firefly glow inside X's armor, spreading from the center of his chest toward his abdomen, toward his shoulders and neck.

It was an infection, but utterly unlike anything X had experienced before- soft, gentle and cool, like being flooded with moonlight. Lumine's vast will was infusing him, easing him into a state of tranquil stillness beyond thought.

[I will show you something beautiful,] Lumine whispered into X's smoothed-over mind, running his fingers lightly over X's lips.

[... We'll go together.]

Below them, as they drifted, the moon began to quake.

**Author's Note:**

> Could be viewed as a bit of a missing scene or alternate end (Good End?) from Heart Shaped Box, too.


End file.
